Spin the Bottle
by majorleeobvious
Summary: Alex was a terrible adult. She should know better than to leave that much alcohol in the hands of an unsupervised teenage boy. The only thing left for Kagami to do now was decide who he wanted to see drop dead drunk the most. AoKaga. Oneshot.


Eight. Kagami slowly counted them again to make sure. Yep, still eight. Eight large, unopened bottles of high-quality sake. Alex had bought 10, hoping to take them back to California with her as souvenirs. Unfortunately—well, unfortunately for her anyway—she had forgotten about the whole "no liquids" policy planes had for carry-ons, and only managed to fit two bottles into her already stuffed suitcase. She had lost the receipt, so the blonde had just left the rest of the sake at Kagami's apartment. The redhead grinned as he counted the bottles one more time. Alex was a terrible adult. She should know better than to leave that much alcohol in the hands of an unsupervised teenage boy. The only thing left for Kagami to do now was decide who he wanted to see drop dead drunk the most.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Cat!"

"Lion!"

"…!"

"Kitty!"

"CAT!"

Izuki held up a stopwatch and grinned triumphantly. "Time's up!"

"We win again. Drink up!" declared Imayoshi, filling four shot glasses.

"Koganei, you suck!" bellowed Wakamatsu, downing his shot.

"Pirate! I was a pirate!" cried Koganei, drinking dejectedly.

Otsubo scoffed. "That was the worst impression ever."

Mitobe patted Koganei's shoulder reassuringly before drinking his own share.

"Kagami! We're running low~" sing-songed Izuki, waving the nearly empty bottle of sake in the air.

The redhead tossed him a new bottle and watched in amusement as the drunken game of charades continued. He hadn't planned on this many people coming. Hell, he had been rather hesitant to invite his own upperclassmen—he didn't want to risk getting a lecture on underage drinking from Hyuga or extra drills as punishment from Riko—much less upperclassmen from rival teams. Not that Kagami had invited them himself. No, that was all Kuroko's doing. But when they had all shown up, each team toting along their own contribution to the impromptu party—a cooler full of imported beer from Kaijo, an assortment of hard liquor from Shutoku, a few cases of wine coolers from Yozen, and even a keg from Touou—the redhead found he couldn't really kick them out. Not that he minded much in the first place; the other teams had made quite an interesting addition.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Kise and Kasamatsu held Riko's ankles as she did a keg stand. The set her down and her arms whipped up in triumph as the crowd around her cheered. Off to the side, on one of the couches, sat Kiyoshi, cheerfully sipping a beer with a drunken Hyuga in his lap. Apparently, the captain couldn't hold his liquor for shit and had promptly passed out after a few beers. Kiyoshi had taken it upon himself to take care of his drunken friend, and had casually sat him in his lap with an arm around his waist and Hyuga's head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I keep missing!"

"Stop apologizing and hurry up. I'm hungry."

Sakurai and Furihata were sitting on the floor, taking turns tossing mini marshmallows into Murasakibara's mouth. The booze had clearly gotten the best of the shooting guard, and he kept apologizing when he would miss the giant completely, sending the marshmallows sailing over his head. Himuro sat on the couch behind Murasakibara, gleefully braiding the long purple hair and adding in various colorful bows and ribbons.

Over in the kitchen, Miyaji was teaching a very eager Fukuda and Kawahara how to turn a pineapple into a fancy-looking cocktail. Momoi was dealing cards for a game of blackjack and clearly swindling the group of love-struck boys she was playing with. Midorima was trying to fend off a very clingy Takao, but that really wasn't very different than the usual. Kuroko was nowhere to be seen, but Kagami was sure he was still running around with his new camera, taking pictures when no one was looking.

"What a lame party."

Kagami turned and frowned as a characteristically bored-looking Aomine appeared next to him, holding a half empty beer. He took a swig from his own bottle. "Speak for yourself."

The blue haired ace yawned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kagami shrugged and turned away. When his rival had showed up with the rest of Touou at his apartment, rather than being annoyed or angry, the redhead eagerly welcomed them and offered him a drink. The prospect of seeing Aomine Daiki drunk had immediately outweighed his inherent dislike of the guy, but much to Kagami's disappointment, nothing had really changed. His speech was slightly slurred and his movements were a bit more lethargic than usual, but other than that, Touou's ace was being his same old impossibly arrogant, infuriating self.

"Heeey!" Riko was standing up unsteadily on a chair, waving an empty bottle of sake. "Let's play spin the bottle!"

Momoi giggled and clapped next to her. "Yes, let's play let's play!"

Kagami's eyebrows furrowed. Spin the bottle? Weren't girls always the ones that were least eager to play? Riko and Momoi wiggled around in excitement and dissolved into giddy whispers as a few of the guys sloppily repositioned themselves in a circle on the floor. Kagami scrunched the rest of his face up in concentration. There was something off about this situation, but his booze muddled brain couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what it was. Before he could get very far in his scrutiny, a sharp elbow jabbed him in the side.

"Ow!" The redhead glared at the culprit. "What was that for?"

Aomine motioned over to the growing circle with his chin. "You playing?"

Kagami looked away and finished off his beer. "Nah, not my thing."

He realized the grave mistake in wording he had made when Aomine appeared over his shoulder, leering. "Not your thing?"

The redhead stomped off towards the kitchen for another beer. "No."

Aomine followed after him. "Well, I guess a kissing game wouldn't be much fun for a_ virgin_."

Kagami whirled around and was met with the blue haired ace's triumphant smirk. He knew the guy was just trying to get a rise out him. He _knew,_ and yet…

"Who said I was a—virgin?" demanded the redhead, not quite managing to keep his voice from hesitating over the last word.

Aomine scoffed. "Nobody needed to tell me, I just _know_."

"Bullshit." Kagami could feel the color start to rise in his cheeks.

"Oh? What's this?" Touou's ace leaned forward. "Are you _blushing_?"

"N-no, I'm not."

"You look like a schoolgirl getting teased about her first kiss."

"Shut up!"

Aomine's eyes widened and his mouth curled up into a full-blown grin. "Oh my god you've never even kissed a chick have you?"

The blush deepened and spread down to the roots of Kagami's red hair. Before he could say anything in response, the blue haired bastard started laughing. Loudly.

"You're a kissing vi—!"

Seirin's ace clamped a hand over Aomine's mouth before he could finish. "Shut up, no I'm not!"

He had too kissed a girl before—Alex's overfriendly "greetings" usually didn't count to Kagami, but in this case, he felt like an exception should be made. Aomine was still chuckling when the redhead stomped over to the circle and plopped down between Izuki and Sakurai. The blue haired ace nudged his teammate over and sat down next to Kagami. Red eyes glared at him as soon as he had settled in.

Aomine finished his beer and set the bottle off to the side. "What? I'm not about to miss this."

"Okay everyone!" Riko held the bottle over her head. "Who wants to go first?"

"Shin-chan does!" cried Takao, waving her over.

"What?" Midorima blinked in confusion as Riko handed him the bottle. "I never agreed to this arrangement."

"Oh, just spin it Shin-chan!"

As Midorima set the bottle down in the middle of the circle and gave it a hesitant spin, Kagami took a moment to assess the situation. Everyone was fairly drunk and eagerly watching the bottle spin—much like the shooting guard's full-court shots, it was taking forever to finish. Momoi and Riko were giggling in a corner…wait. The redhead felt a tug of recognition and struggled to hold that train of thought. Momoi and Riko were the ones that suggested the game, they were girls, and…

The bottle came to an orderly stop. Sharp squeals came from the direction of the girls. It was pointing right at Takao. Midorima looked from the bottle to him and back. Before he could react, Takao had tackled him to the ground and mashed their mouths together. Kagami could have sworn he saw a flash of light blue appear next to them for a moment, followed by a quiet clicking sound before vanishing again. Had Kuroko just taken a picture? The rest of the circle laughed and wolf whistled as the Shutoku pair rolled off towards the hallway.

"Wait, Takao didn't spin it again, so who's next?" asked Kise.

"Go for it Ki-chan!" cried Momoi, from her post in the corner.

The blonde gave the bottle a hearty spin. Kagami's abandoned train of thought nagged at the back of his mind and he tried to start it up again. Momoi and Riko were girls; they were playing spin the bottle…wait, no. The redhead looked up. They weren't part of the circle, but they were giddily watching the game. So the girls weren't playing. Huh, that was weird.

The bottle stopped squarely on…

"If you try and kiss me I'll kick you in the face."

"But senpaiii—"

"Rules are rules Kasamatsu" said Imayoshi, snickering. "If you don't wanna follow them then you shouldn't have joined the game in the first place."

"Don't worry senpai" said Kise, crawling across the circle to where his captain sat. "I'm reaaalllyyy good at kissing."

"That's not the probl—"

Kasamatsu was cut off by the blonde crawling into his lap and sticking his tongue in his mouth. The peculiar flash of blue appeared again, followed by the clicking sound. Yep, that was definitely Kuroko. By the time Kise had pulled away, Kaijou's captain was a rosy shade of pink.

"Senpai, so cute!" cried Kise, reaching over to hug him.

That only earned him a sharp jab in the stomach and a flustered cry of "Stop that you idiot!" from Kasamatsu.

"Kasamatsu, spin again" said Riko, holding a tissue to her nose.

Kaijou's captain angrily spun the bottle and stomped off, with Kise trailing after him. Everyone readjusted to fill the gaps left in the circle. Just as they had all settled in again, the bottle stopped and pointed at Himuro. Trying not to giggle—and failing miserably—the black haired shooting guard took the bottle and spun it himself. Kagami watched curiously. He didn't know Himuro was such a giggly drunk. It was amusing to see how the normally cool and composed guy had turned into a bubbly, ditzy mess. When the bottle stopped and pointed at Murasakibara, Himuro's giggles bubbled over into gleeful laughter. While the shooting guard took a moment to compose himself, Murasakibara finished the snack he was currently eating and wiped the crumbs off his mouth. When he was done, Himuro reached up and gently pulled the purple haired giant to him. Their kiss wasn't as dramatic as the first two had been; it was just a soft peck on the lips, like something a pair of elementary school kids might do. It was cute enough to elicit a chorus of _aww's_ from the girls and a few chuckles from the rest of the circle.

When they pulled away, Murasakibara licked his bottom lip thoughtfully. "Murochin, you taste sweet."

Himuro dissolved into another fit of laughter and Yosen's center smiled, a slight pink tinge appearing on his cheeks as he opened up yet another package of snacks.

"Mukkun, go again" urged Momoi.

Murasakibara lazily reached out and spun the bottle. It didn't take very long to stop, pointing right at Kagami. Aomine snickered and nudged him in the side. The redhead ignored him and took his turn. As the bottle made its way around and around the circle, Kagami looked over at all the faces watching it. It was then that his train of thought arrived at the station, so to speak. Momoi and Riko were girls, the _only_ girls present at the party. They had been the ones to suggest the game, but were not part of it. Which meant that currently, Kagami was playing spin the bottle with a bunch of guys. They all seemed too drunk to realize or care though, which is probably why it had been so easy for the girls to talk them all into it. Just as the redhead opened his mouth to say something about it, the bottle decided to stop its rotation. Kagami's eyes slowly followed the path it was pointing in and looked up to find a pair of navy blue eyes practically glittering in triumph.

"Oh _fuck_ no."

Aomine was positively beaming. "Don't worry virgin boy, I won't bite…much."

"Fuck you man" said Kagami, moving away as his rival scooted closer.

"Stop trying to run away, you're hurting my feelings."

The last thing Aomine Daiki looked like at the moment was hurt. Predatory was more like it, especially in the way he stalked forward until he had backed Kagami against the wall that was behind them. One large, tanned hand was planted on the floor by the redhead's hip and the other was pressed on the wall next to his head. Aomine ran his tongue over his bottom lip and his mouth curled up in delight. Seirin's ace had nowhere to run.

Kagami's red eyes were as wide as saucers and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. This was not happening. His sworn rival was not about to take his first kiss in front of a large audience made up of some of the best high school basketball players in the country. He let out a small strangled noise and squeezed his eyes shut. Nope, nope, not happening.

Aomine paused for a moment and studied the redhead. He had closed his eyes tight and looked like he was in pain. The blue haired ace's eyebrows furrowed slightly. Now that wouldn't do. He moved his hand from the wall to Kagami's cheek and gently brushed his thumb over the line of his cheekbone. The redhead, startled by the unexpectedly tender action, opened his eyes—just in time to see a tanned face moving closer and feel something warm press against his lips. He was being kissed by Aomine Daiki.

It was soft. Softer than Kagami would've ever imagined, especially considering the fierce, almost hungry way Aomine had practically pushed him up against the wall. The kiss wasn't sloppy and desperate like Midorima and Takao's had been, or flirtatious and showy like Kise and Kasamatsu's, but it wasn't short and sweet like Murasakibara and Himuro's either. He had expected a forceful, bruising kiss, with Touou's ace pinning him down by the wrists, not this gentle and tentative kiss with Aomine cupping his cheek. Kagami gasped breathlessly when he felt a tongue run across his lip, unwittingly parting his lips. Aomine took it as permission and slipped his tongue into the redhead's mouth. Kagami's eyes fluttered shut again and a quiet moan escaped from his mouth. Encouraged by the sound, Aomine slipped his hand to the back of the redhead's neck and deepened the kiss, slowly sliding his other hand up to Kagami's waist. The redhead whimpered and clung onto the other's shirt.

The two aces were too wrapped up in each other—literally—to notice what was going on around them.

"Kyaaa Dai-chan you pervert!" squealed Momoi.

Riko wordlessly held up another tissue to her nose.

"I guess spin the bottle really helped them release their _bottled_ up emotions."

"Izuki, that pun was bad ad you should feel bad."

Imayoshi tilted his head thoughtfully. "I don't think I've ever seen Aomine do something besides sleep or play basketball for this long without complaining it was boring."

"Uwaaa, that looks nice. Go Aominecchi! Hey senpai, do you want to—"

"Shut up and stop following me!" Kasamatsu turned and kicked the blonde.

"Oww, senpai!"

The mysterious flash of light blue had appeared once more, but this time, it stood still enough for Riko to recognize it. "Kuroko?"

"Yes?" The shadow had two pieces of red-stained tissue poking out from his nose.

Riko looked at the camera in his hands. "Have you been taking pictures all night?"

"Yes."

Momoi shot up. "Omigosh Tetsu-kun lemme see!"

Kuroko held the camera closer to his chest. "I'm sorry, but these pictures are not meant for public viewing."

"Don't be stingy!"

A rather disheveled looking Takao emerged from the hallway closet holding a cardboard box. "I found a karaoke machine!"

Midorima followed, unsuccessfully trying to hide a very obvious trail of hickeys that had formed on the left side of his neck. Their hair was ruffled and their clothes were in disarray. Everyone could clearly tell what they had been up to, but decided to ignore it in favor of the fascinating device Takao had discovered in the depths of the hallway closet.

The bottle and the two aces were quickly forgotten as the group migrated over to the other side of the room. It wasn't until Takao started singing that they finally pulled apart, gasping and breathless.

Aomine softly brushed a few stray locks of red hair from Kagami's forehead and smiled. "How was that?"

The redhead blinked, his mind clearly still too muddled with alcohol and pleasure to form coherent thoughts. "Eh?"

"How was your first kiss?"

"…soft."

Aomine let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. "Good."

"…lame?"

"What?"

"Do you still think my party is lame?"

Aomine chuckled and pressed another kiss onto Kagami's mouth. "Hell no. Best party I've ever been to."

i dont condone underage drinking, but damn does it make for some good fanfiction. lol  
aokaga recently wormed its way into my heart, and then this happened. im still a kagakuro shipper, but aokaga is like a speedboat: it just sorta barrels into your life and its not really meant for extended travel, but it sure does make for a fun afternoon. (hooray for nautical metaphors!)  
speaking of nautical metaphors, a bunch of kuroko no basket ships recently joined my fleet, so look forward to more of those fanfics in the near future :3  
anyway, thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed this short little endeavor.

any and all reviews are welcome and greatly encouraged!

Update!: I recently made a sort of sequel to this fic detailing what happened between midorima and takao while they were in the closet, so yea… feel free to check that out if you'd like. Its called "Seven minutes in heaven" (*hinthint* as to what happens there~)


End file.
